Love, a thing that needs to be taught
by KakashiFNGRL
Summary: Can Iruka come to terms that his ex-student and now colleague, Jiko, has fallen for him? Short IrukaxOc lovestory
1. Chapter 1

His lips were so strong as he pressed them against my skin, his hand held my neck as my head tilted a near 90 degrees. I never suppressed a single moan as he trailed firm, hot kisses up towards my ear. This is it, this is where he confessed his secret, undying love for me. I moaned his name, finally, my love was requited. My nails almost dug into his back, his sweaty skin clinging against my own. This is it, this is where I roll over in the bed…

Where I roll over in my bed, knock my head against the wall and wake up. Another dream, another fantasy gone with the sunlight. My eyes opened one by one, away from the curtain less window. I found myself alone in my bed, alone in my house, cherishing the dreams of him I often had. Grunting and stumbling out of bed, I noticed I awoke before my alarm clock. Like always. Why did I even have that thing?

The sight I saw in the mirror was a terrible one, and it kept returning night after night. It's the result of 10 hour shifts, 6 days a week, with an extra 4 hours a night of clubbing, drinking away bad thoughts. If it weren't for my existence to be going smoothly almost all day, they'd never serve me alcohol. My favourite medicine.

I passed the gates, an early Monday morning as it started with children running past me, around me, screaming my name. I shooed them inside, promising I'd be there in time. I was almost never on time though, every time I'd walk to my classroom, I'd stop at his. His smell reached my nose from behind the closed door, so strong, just like in my dreams. I never realized I was so close to his door until one of his students banged into me, smacking me against the hard wood.

"_Itai_…"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Kamino-sensei! You see I was already late, so I hurried and-"

I hushed the child, pushing myself from the wood. I smiled and ruffled his hair,

"It's fine, just go inside and behave."

It was one of the newer students, one I had never seen before. But as he was in his class it meant I never would, as he taught children with 'disabilities'. Almost all of them had problems at home, resulting in difficulties at school. Either they sucked in one thing, in all things, or were great at everything. The last thing doesn't sound so bad, but it makes you cocky, arrogant and isolated from the social world. He dealt with those cases too. I on the other hand always had pretty normal, yet above average classes, quite a relief.

The door opened as the child entered, leaving me a smile I left in return. As he passed through the door it didn't close, but I wasn't bothered. I turned around and proceeded, my class was waiting for me. As well, I wasn't bothered to notice the hand that held the door open, the hand that gripped the dark wood turning its knuckles white. Eyes pierced my back but I daren't look over my shoulder, I still looked like crap from last night and surely he'd lecture me about it. Lecture me about setting a wrong example for the kids, leading an unhealthy life style. As if a shinobi's lifestyle is so safe, ne? Though I wouldn't mind one of his speeches, it's been a while since I had one. I remember the last one being scolded at me as I was in detention, his watchful eye holding me back from any new pranks.

As I still felt the eyes I shook off the thought, turning around the corner I reached my own classroom. Silent. Not one single sound. Not even their breathing could be heard. It's the way I liked it, silence in the wake of a hangover. As I entered the room, greeting the students, they kept their eyes fixated on the blackboard.

"Good morning students,"

"Good morning sensei!"

They were in perfect harmony with each other, all on one line. Unlike a certain person I knew, that certain person and his class. Unlike my class they were audible throughout the school, awakening the beast within the usually silent, gentle man.

"Today children, is the last day before your exams. I'm quite proud of all of you, you have only been in my class for almost half a year and yet. Yet you are ready to proceed, and to become the protectors, the soldiers this country needs!"

I looked upon their faces, their usually empty eyes now beamed with pride, their smiles enlightening my not so easy morning. I hung my uniform vest over the chair, my standard uniform shirt slightly less standard than the rest as it had a slight V-neck, but almost no shoulders. Reaching into my book bag my fingers brushed past a sturdy cover, filled with paper, recalling the wrong fantasy of this morning. The thought left as I pulled out different sheets of paper,

"Pop-quiz everyone!"

Not a word, not a single objection as they pulled out pens and pencils. God I loved these children, I was really going to miss them, just like the class before them. As I distributed the sheets of paper I heard a sigh of disbelief, a heavy 'huh' you could say. With one spare sheet in my hand I turned to the only sound, besides the paper and writing utensils, as it came from the open door. The man leaned casually against the door-frame, a look of disbelief across his face. The way his eyes wandered my clean classroom, my silent pupils and my godforsaken face, unmistakably annoyed. The bags under my eyes gave away at what time I went to bed, or didn't went to bed.

"Umino-sempai, can I help you?" I inquired.

"How can you treat them like that?"

"Do you mean, 'How do you keep them silent'? Or-?"

He shook his head, "No, the way you treat them! They're just children!"

By now he was halfway into my classroom, his arms spread in the air. My face was blank as I stared at the man, never did I hear any of my students stop writing or start talking. This man was abysmal yet, so intriguing. So correct and yet so wrong, or was it bad? It's only naughty in my dreams, ah fuck.

"Umino-sempai, weren't you the one who told me to take life seriously and grasp every chance at becoming a shinobi? Worthy of only serving the best of Konoha?"

His eyes went sad on me, his whole figure taken aback, "I'm preparing these children on the future they choose, the future of a soldier. I expect each and every one of them to surpass at least one teacher from this school."

"Are you suggesting it should be me?" his voice was stern, with arms crossed he stared me down. He tried to frighten me like he succeeded to do years ago, yet now, "No Umino-sempai, I'm sorry if you feel like I was."

I turned back to my desk and placed the paper in a drawer, for the rest it was clean and empty, except for one framed picture. I placed it face down before turning back to the slightly angered man. My voice was calm as my features were slightly less implying I was dead.

"Why are you not with your class? Too much to handle?" I asked, I didn't mean to be insulting which he understood. Even I, the most strict, and yet youngest teacher had a break down in class. Sighing he shook his head, arms still crossed,

"I left them with a shadow clone,"

"So I hear, you're screaming from down the hall yet you're silently before me."

His eyes were closed yet I sensed they were saddened, with a touch of anger steaming from his aura. I placed my hand on his arm and guided him to my desk,

"Take a seat Umino-sempai, enjoy the silence."

From my seat he looked up at me in a different way of disbelief, more 'relief' I suppose. As I left the classroom it stayed the same, silent 5 to 8 year olds writing on paper. His eyes beamed at their will of fire,

'_So strong in these children, obviously taught by her hand_.'  
>-<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The silence had returned to the school and my features regained their normal gleam of health, "Umino-sempai, your class is safe now. You can easily return without having to scold-,"

I had a blush across my cheeks and a shimmer in my eyes, though they wandered against my will from his feet all the way to his muscled neck. His feet were up on my desk, with him reclining back into the chair with his eyes closed. I suppose he was catching up on some lost sleep as I felt my eyes travel his steady chest, firm I'd presume yet his vest hid anything enticing. Halfway into the classroom I turned to my pupils. They had finished their 'pop-quiz' and sat awaiting my return in silence. I tried to keep my voice as low as possible yet it shook,

"Pass the papers to the front, I'll pick them up later." It was barely a whisper yet all did as they were told. I carefully strolled towards the sleepy Chuunin, half on my desk and half in my seat. Leaning back against the desk, arms crossed, I gazed down upon his tanned face. The scar across his nose, the frown across his eyes. Even in his sleep he seemed angered in some way, yet clearly awake now myself I felt furious. In his crossed arms I saw the framed picture from my desk, quickly snatching it from him I didn't care if he'd wake up. The sooner the better, I thought as I turned to my students,

"Students, today we're going to have recess early. And indoors!" Their faces lit up, recess was the only time I'd let them be a child, it wasn't on my time.

Their natural loud voices echoed throughout the room, only making the man stir in his nap. I stepped from his side and opposite of the desk, my eyes had lost their shimmer as they fell down upon him. I picked up his foot, the one on the bottom as they were crossed, and lifted it from the desk. I pulled it to the side and dropped them above nothingness, three feet from the floor they tumbled down, awakening the man in a jolt.

"Jiko-chan!" his breathing was hard, either he awoke from a nightmare or a very, 'appealing' dream.

"I'm right here Umino-sempai, no need to yell my name." I felt like I should stand broad with my hands on my hips, yet I couldn't. Instead I stood with slouched shoulders and arms crossed before my chest, shyly hiding the frame. A depressed look emitted from my eyes, met by his silent gaze. He carefully looked up at my shied away being, noticing the blush that had formed on my cheekbones. He said Jiko-chan, he had never said that before! Not even after I straightened out my act and graduated school, nor after when I kissed his cheek and took a picture, all whilst he slept though. Well be honest, wouldn't you?

"Kamino-san, I'm sorry. I should probably return to my own class now, sumimasen." He quickly stood up and bowed before leaving, his faced buried in shame. I looked him after until he left, not soon thereafter a keen student of mine caught me actually staring at where he used to be,

"Sensei, why was Umino-sensei's nose bleeding?"

My head shot towards the girl with my eyes sending daggers, as she held back a laugh and a giggle I dismissed her to her friends. And eventually the entire class was sent home, not much was left to do except study anyway.

Unbelievingly I traced my lips, they felt so warm and tingly yet I knew it wasn't real. She hadn't kissed me and neither had I kissed her. She had kissed my clone, and it evaporated before it could respond. Yes I'd say it's quite an effective way to get rid of a clone, _if_ the man's weakness is the kisser in question.

I sat in my chair, behind the messy desk, still tracing my lips. From the corner of my eyes I noticed all the children were looking at me, smiling and stifling laughs. As the clone evaporated all its experiences and knowledge transferred back to me, yet as I was asleep I believed it all was a dream. Was it?

"Iruka-sensei," Konohamaru said, "is Jiko-sensei your girlfriend now?"

Apparently it wasn't a dream at all, but why had she kissed a clone? She could've kissed just me, right? Was she too shy? Was it just a way to get rid of it and to control my class? Still tracing my lips in thought I sorted the slurs that ran through my head,

"No Kono-kun, not that I know of." I had to sort this out, I needed to know why in god's name she had that picture of us. Why she kissed that clone in front of my class,

"Kids, class dismissed. I'll see you tomorrow morning, I think."

Without thinking I left the classroom, leaving them baffled and out of control. With my fingers on my lips I strolled through the hall, absentmindedly reaching her classroom.

My classroom was silent, it had been only 10 minutes since my students went home though 20 had passed since Iruka had left. My nose was buried deep inside a book, you see, it was a 'naughty book', yet it wasn't Icha Icha Paradise. To tell you the truth, it was a dream-diary I held, and almost all of the entries _weren't_ for all ages and _were_ about Iruka. It was bad enough I remembered every single one of them, but even worse as I also started to have them at school. The reason my nose was buried deep inside this book was because I had fallen asleep whilst writing. Unknown to me I murmured, in fact, I spoke full sentences in my sleep. And some inappropriate ones were to be repeated,

"_Iruka, mhm, don't stop…That feels so good_." I was slouched over onto my desk, my head leaning on my crisscrossed arms. One deep breath, one consent sigh,

"_Oh my, Iruka-kun, where'd you learn that_?" A giggle escaped my lips, curling them upwards into a smile. Something that rarely rested on my features,

"_Hmm, Iruka, remember that thing from last night? I do_…" The way his name rolled from my lips, so natural.

"_I don't, please tell me_…" a strange voice whispered into my ear, sending shivers to my toes. This doesn't feel right, I thought to myself, I know that voice. As I realized whose voice that was it was already too late, he had heard me whisper his name in combination with things that shouldn't be said at school. Yet that sunk in after I jolted from my seat, which slipped from under me as I fell to the floor. Somewhere between the desk and the floor I had bumped my head against it. Now, my head was pounding worse than this morning in the hang-over zone.

I rubbed my sore head, knowing he was there, knowing he heard everything I kept silent, pretending I knew of nothing.

"Kamino-san, are you alright? You know, sleeping should be done at home, not at school."

"Says the man that slept in my chair for a full hour, that's what you get from silent children, you get sleepy Umino-sempai. Besides, I've been having weird dreams lately, sleeping is something I seldom succeed in recently." Still not looking at him and still rubbing my head I tried to keep my voice level, monotone. Yet as I sensed him coming closer I couldn't help but stifle a yelp.

"If that was one of your weird dreams, I don't want to know what you expect from Icha Icha." Before I could get up he had moved away from me again, but to my dismay he had only come close to pick up my dream-diary! As I jumped to my feet I almost pounced on him,

"Umino-sempai, please don't read it! Please hand it back to me!" As the book was out of my reach, I reached my hand to him and pleaded, but before he looked me ever so shocked in the eyes, he had read at least the first page. Before making relieved sounding chuckles he had flipped a page, and another. And with each page that went by I felt my heart drop deeper and lower as I heard him getting more silent,

"_Please Umino-sama, please forgive me_," By now I had sat back onto my chair, though I held my once calm features in my hands as tears appeared to leak from my eyes.

"For what?"

"For wanting to admit to my dreams!" he looked down upon me, the book still in his tanned hands. I couldn't help but stare at my own, teardrops falling into their palms.

"You know, your diary makes Icha Icha look like porn. _This_ is a true romance story," he was talking about, Jiraiya-sama's book? But how would he know? He didn't read those books, right? As I looked up at the man, one side felt relieved,

"Kakashi-kun, what are you doing here?" My voice was shaking lightly, the bastard had used a henge to look like Iruka. He had done well I must say, he could've fooled me twice,

"Jiko-chan, I know how you feel towards Iruka, and it's alright." Alright? How could it be alright? I was madly crushing on the man who made me who I was today, the man who taught me how to live the shinobi way! His seniority over me with 9 years made me feel so small, inexperienced in more than just teaching.

"Kakashi-kun," he placed the book onto my desk as I stood up, looking him straight into his eye, "it will never be alright, it won't even be okay."

"You may be the youngest academy teacher we've ever had, but you're one of the best." In my eyes the other 'one of the best' was the one and only Umino, yet, at 16 everyone older than you seems better.

"I believe you can win his heart," he gently brushed away a strand of my hair along with some tears with his hand. I looked into his soul,

"Whether he wants it or not, he'll realize it when it's too late. Unless _you_ do something."

His words ran through a vicious circle inside my head, indeed I had to do something. But the only something I could think of would be my last. I nodded at myself, approving the plan I had made up in my mind,

"Thank you Kakashi-kun, I'll start tomorrow." 

It was locked, it wouldn't budge as I tugged and pulled at the door. Checking my watch I realized it was too early for her to have gone home. Perhaps she was changing routines, I thought to myself, turning around and walking back to my classroom. I'll most definitely try tomorrow, at least ask her a few things.

After locking up and signing out, it was merely 3 'o clock in the afternoon as I left the schoolyard. I was hoping to run into her, perhaps have a talk over ramen. Yet, she might see it as a way for me to scold her, to lecture her about her careless action. It had been a while since she had fallen out of the routine she adapted to years ago. A handful she was, if it wasn't for her completely different appearance I'd say she was the older sister of Naruto.

The picture still remained in my mind, it bothered me in a way and pleased me in another. I was bothered that I hadn't noticed the signs, only pulling pranks when I had detention duty. Always following my every step and move, blushing at certain actions or when I had come close. Gazing at me when I scolded her, how could I have been so blind? How could I have dismissed the dark lipstick on my cheek as ink? I remember now, I awoke that afternoon to a near empty classroom, with only one detained student that sat far away. A smirk was plastered on her face as she was shaking a piece of paper, shaking it like a Polaroid picture… Dear god, how could I have missed _that_?

The picture I had in my hands this morning, it was the picture she took back then! Again, me asleep on a desk, resting my head on my arms. As her lips had contact with my cheek she had looked into the camera as it flashed. She had been even worse than what she had been in detention for, well, worse isn't quite suitable. I suppose it should be, bad? Naughty even?

Noon had come as I walked from my classroom in a straight line towards hers. As I looked from my own window earlier, I saw _all_ her students leave with hitai-ate's, amazing. But I had to hand it to her, it was hard to teach _her_ yet the way she would teach _you_, it was as if her knowledge flowed into you, so natural. I knocked at her door, carefully sliding it open,

"Jiko-san? Are you here?" As my eyes wandered her empty classroom and desk I noticed her book bag on it, wide open. I couldn't help but stroll over and peek inside. So many papers she had, including the last pop-quiz she had given her class. My eyes scanned the papers quickly, a strange pop-quiz though…

'_Did you enjoy this (half) year's lessons_?'  
>All answered yes<br>'_Was there anything de-motivating about the way I have taught you_?'  
>All answered no<br>'_Do you think it's time for me to retire_?'  
>Some answered distressed, leaving little notes saying, '<em>Please sensei, even though we graduated, you cannot stop teaching! It is your life<em>!'

Retire? Why would she retire? She had only been teaching for 4 years, and already she had passed 8 classes, all of them successfully becoming Genin and Chuunin! Retire, where would a 16 year old go? What would she do? I brushed the thought from my mind as I placed the papers back into her book bag, it would be another thing I'd ask her later. Again I ruffled through her possessions, finding an agenda, a notebook and the picture of us together. Why would that be in her bag? She always had it on her desk, was she taking it somewhere with her?


	3. Chapter 3

"Umino-sempai, I see you've found my stuff packed." I closed the door to the teacher's offices, next to the blackboard. Without even turning around or letting go of my items he answered,

"Where are you going." It didn't even sound like a question, more like a demand,

"I'm retiring from the academy," I gently sauntered towards him, "I've been asked to join ANBU."

Disbelief and hate, strangely enough, seemed to drip from his words, "Why? Why would you leave something that has been going so well? You're the best teacher we have, you have the best results in every class! Every year!"

His loud voice didn't startle me, it startled me how he yelled towards the photo in his hands instead of me, next to him. Slowly I was starting to think he was jealous, so I had fairly good results and had a high above average pass-rate, I wouldn't have thought he'd react like this. I gently placed my hand on his, as he still held the framed picture. He didn't seem to notice or he simply wasn't bothered,

"You can have that picture if you want, there won't be true space for it at the ANBU quarters."

My hand slipped from his and to my book bag, containing my vest and other attributes of course except for the photo. I closed it up after I pulled out my keys, not a trace of doubt in my actions. I fiddled with them for a moment, feeling his angered and uncertain eyes. I held up a bunch of keys by one ring,

"Here, these are my school keys," I couldn't help but look him straight in the eyes, face emotionless, "I won't be needing these anymore."

His big brown eyes, they were skeptical in a way, hurt in another as his hand found its way around mine, still holding the keys.

"Umino-sempai, are you alright? I was hoping you could lock up for me, I have a meeting with the ANBU board this afternoon-"

"No," his hand tightened around mine, pressing the keys into my palm. "You're not leaving."

"Is there something you want to discuss with me? Sempai?" I tried to pull away my hand, the keys started to hurt my palm. Suddenly he stepped closer forcing me to look away as my features turned crimson,

"Jiko, have you not enjoyed teaching at this school? Enriching these kids so easily with the knowledge I had to cram into your skull?" his grip slightly loosened as his voice softened. Still I looked away, out the window.

"I enjoyed almost everything at this school, mostly the time we used to spend together." I could hear the gears in his head turn and creak, 'Did she mean the lunch and coffee breaks? The recesses we'd sit and talk about our students?'

"I miss being in detention with you," my eyes had turned back to him, faltering to look into his chocolate pools. "Angering you so I'd have to stay late was so easy, you never even noticed me writing down every single lecture you ever gave me.

It's what I used to enjoy the most," I carefully pulled my hand away, leaving the keys in his palm. "It was you who I stayed for, who I really wanted to teach."

I stepped away from him, clutching my bag tightly as I turned towards the door,

"_Jiko-chan_," His voice, such a sweet whisper,

"_Stay for me now, teach me now, what I have missed_." He was standing close behind me, taking in the scent from my hair. I felt his hand near my loose hair, yet paused doubtfully before pulling a strand from my face and place it behind my ear.

I smiled sadly to myself, I had him right where I wanted to, but my feet were getting cold. I wanted his heart to be mine, all of it, _him_. Yet, it was a selfish thought, what would happen with _his_ teaching career? Dating a minor, a minor _and_ ex-student of his. Pathetic, ridiculous.

I looked away from him as I was looking over my shoulder, now I stared with intent at the floor. What to do, we both wanted the same thing I suppose, but it was getting too much. All at the same time, I felt tears well up yet a smile tugged at my lips. I wanted to shake my head and run, yet turn around and fulfill at least one of my dreams as well.

"You know, it all sounds so great right now. A touch here, maybe a kiss or two. But will you realize the consequences?" the words had slipped from my lips, why was I sending these mixed messages? I was just confusing the poor man more and more.

"_There won't be any consequences_," he was whispering in my ear making the hairs of my neck stand on end. His one hand gently ran its fingers through my hair, pulling it over to one side as if clearing the right side of my neck.

"How can there not be consequences? I'm a minor, I was your student…" How could he be so careless like this? How could I let these tears run down my face by him and his words?

"Exactly, you _were_ my student."

"But I'm still a minor, won't that effect 'this'?"

"_You're a Jounin, perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. In the eyes of the ninja-laws you stopped being a minor when you passed the Chuunin exams_." His lips carefully brushed against my ear, slyly kissing my neck.

I couldn't help but flinch at the touch of his lips, it brought a shiver to my spine, running down into my toes. He carefully slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer into him,

"_Why did you kiss me-, I mean my clone, yesterday_?"

"_I wanted to know how your lips felt like_," I gripped the leather of my book bag, trying to swallow these words of truth, "_I wanted to know if they really were as soft as they looked_."

His one hand still held the keys as it found its way to the other hand, resting on the hem of my pants. His lips gently brushed against my ear, as if he wanted to say something yet it never came. Instead he quietly breathed against it, his warm breath making me tremble in the strangest of places. What I had learned from yesterday was, well his lips were even softer than they looked, all for the better though.

His tender lips kissed down my neck, trailing kisses from my ear, my neck to my shoulder. I wanted to give in to him and my dreams as every passing second made it worse, it made something painful inside of me grow. It was uncertainty. Uncertainty if he'd stay, uncertainty what would happen next, and thereafter. My breath quivered at his touch, and as the last tear rolled from my cheek it landed upon his hand, ceasing the kisses. His lips were back at my ear,

"_Jiko-chan, what's wrong_?"

"_Nothing's wrong. This is all I ever wanted Iruka-kun, I just can't believe it's coming true_," I turned around in his arms after dropping the book bag aside from my feet,

"_Don't stop, please_." I couldn't yet say if this was a dream, usually we'd already be naked and in bed, and it wouldn't hurt so bad, the way I felt.

I placed my hands carefully on his chest, trying to feel his heartbeat through his thick vest. As I looked into his eyes they had a sparkle in their chocolaty brownness, a smile tugging at his lips as he looked into my teary, red eyes.

"_It _is_ a dream isn't it? I knew it, it felt too good_," I closed my eyes, wanting to stop new tears from cascading down my cheeks. But the moment I did, I felt something different. Something I longed for… His lips against mine.

I pressed back against his lips as hard as I could, slipping a hand to his neck I only wanted to pull him closer. As I deepened the kiss I felt him smile against my lips, I almost climbed onto him, that's how much I wanted this. I slightly parted my lips as his followed suite, I was so nervous, so scared as my heart pounded out of my chest,

"_Iruka-kun, I don't want this to be another dream. Please, either show me I'm awake, or don't let me wake up_." My whispers against his lips were answered by a stroke of his tongue, it flicked against my parted lips summoning a blush. I couldn't help but release a long awaited moan as I answered with a kiss. His tongue was passionately leading me through this dance, it numbed me in several places yet I couldn't deny the adrenaline that was rushing through my veins. As I tiptoed closer to him I could feel I was wobbling, my head was turning the way my tongue was as it felt so light. Gasping, panting at his lips he held me up, he whispered close to my ear,

"_Don't get carried away now, this is just the first step_." His arms around my waist were all I needed to stay on my feet as his touches kept sweeping me off them. I nodded as our lips engaged in another fierce dance, it felt like a heavenly massage of the tongue. Yet suddenly he pulled away, loosening his grip on my waist. As I looked into his eyes they were pained, he didn't directly look into my eyes yet I knew enough, he was sad, scared for something else.

"Iruka-kun, what's wrong?" I slipped my hand from the back of his neck to his cheek, cupping it with my tiny palm.

"I don't want you to leave, I don't know why but, I feel that if you're not here why would I be?" I felt the hand that held the framed picture slip away, as it came into sight his eyes traveled over it.

"You still have your students to get you through the day," I stroked my thumb over his cheek, gently whispering, "_Think of me when you teach them_."

He looked away, a sly smirk tugging at the corner of his lips,

"That's impossible, I can't give all of them detention and I can't kiss any of them,"

His chocolate eyes returned their gaze to me, eyeing the blush that had found its way to my cheeks. My brows furrowed as I shook my head, the sadness in my eyes reflected by his own.

"I'm sorry Iruka, but that's the way it's going to be," my voice didn't tremble near as much as my hands, I pulled away from him as his arms slipped from my being and hung lifelessly besides him. The keys in one hand and the picture in another, the look in his eyes capable of breaking the coldest heart, and it almost shattered mine. What was I doing? And why in god's name? He practically confessed his love for me, he wanted me to be with him… Then why was I retreating? Why was I doubting the possible outcome of this wonderful, mind-blowing moment with this wonderful, mind-blowing man?

I turned from him and his eyes, mine shut and in pain themselves. The tears had returned and were now free again, unlike me. I still had to leave this dreaded room and building. I went to get my bag, but the moment I stood up I heard glass shatter, metal against metal cling.

Before I realized what happened it felt like I couldn't breathe, a certain tightness around my arms and chest. As I looked down I saw a comforting sight I suppose. He had latched his arms around me, almost shaking uncontrollably as he tried to fight back his tears,

"_I'm _not _letting you go damnit, let ANBU find someone else to kill and die on the battlefield. You belong _here_, with _me."

Never had I thought I would feel this much pain in someone else's words, pain and joy. I dropped my bag and kicked it aside, I turned my head and was met by his ear. The man was hunched over so bad, his face hid in the nape of my neck. I placed my hands on the arms around me and leaned in on his ear. Through clenched teeth I whispered,

"_Kiss me Iruka, show me I belong here. Show me it's no dream, make me feel awake_…"

I felt a tear drop onto my skin, rolling down my chest towards my cleavage. It was followed by another, and another before I felt his lips kiss them away. The way his lips traveled my skin made me regret the fact I was clothed. As his kisses moved up, my head shot backwards, his lips were latched on a certain place. A moan escaped my lips as he nibbled it, I had no idea what he was doing, but as it felt so damn good, I let him. I had no intention of stopping him anyway, his heavenly touches sending electricity throughout my body.

My grip on his arms tightened, I was shaking in my sandals as I felt my knees starting to buckle. Never had this featured in any of my dreams, and they never change that much. Though I could get used to this, I'd prefer it to be on something soft, and secluded. My neck tingled as well as my ear, his panting breath close to it caused my own breath to speed up, trying to hold back a moan. His strong arms held me up as my legs went numb, he carefully lowered me to the floor and held me to his chest. As he sat there on his knees I almost lay on his lap, enjoying his strong embrace. His lips hovered above mine as he traced my rose-colored cheekbone,

"_There's only one thing that's holding me back right now, well, maybe thirty_."

His whisper was so soft I had barely heard it, but as my senses regained I was able to frown a questioning look.

"_We're being watched_,"

A tiny smile played on his lips as his eyes smiled along, as I was even more down to earth I felt who he meant. Without looking I knew his students were spread at the door in the hall, accompanied by one larger source of chakra. That source of chakra chuckled as it looked over the students, onto us,

"_Kiss me again Iruka_,"

"_W-what_?"

I grabbed his collar and pulled him against my lips, aching to feel his again. As our lips parted our tongues joined, it was a kiss so rugged it forced the moans from our lips. Almost as audible as his class on a normal, busy day.

But that's what silent hearts do, when they get the chance they soar, be it in sobs or moans, the sounds are free of guilt.

His arm around me tightened the embrace as the gentle hand that held my face, pulled me closer to his lips. His secret weapons. I couldn't help but tease him by slowly running the tip of my tongue past the roof of his mouth. I felt his lips, his tongue, his _everything_ shiver as he failed to hold back a moan. He shuddered as I felt his arm clasp around me, though not minding a bit, he even smiled at me before stealing another kiss. With my hands still at his collar, I pulled him back to my lips, I pulled him onto me as I lay back on the cold floor.

The icy floor beneath me and the warmth of his body above me, against me, confused my body so much in this contrast of flaring temperatures. He was in contact with every square inch of my body, every drop of my soul. His arm pulled my waist from the floor, up against his own being, it felt so rough yet his touches were soft enough to make me cry. He was straining himself by leaning on his other arm, but I wouldn't let him, he was going to need that arm later today. I pulled that arm from under him and stretched it above our heads, our fingers slowly intertwined lacing more than just pieces of our bodies. My lips were getting sore, my tongue tired and my mouth was starting to dry out, I could feel he was experiencing the same. Though we needed more of each other, we had to stop. Though our bodies were overly excited, we couldn't go on.

Though her lips were panting heavily against mine, I couldn't kiss them anymore. If I had kissed them even just once more, holding back would not have been an option. I felt her body pulsate, reacting at the throbs my body sent hers. I felt my lips going numb, along with my tongue as I couldn't help but brush them against hers,

"We're still being watched," 

Her eyes were devious, hinting at things that aren't mentionable around my class, nor other people in general. Her body me sent the exact same message, her hand squeezing mine, her hips enticing mine. She was the hardest thing to resist, and even harder things had to resist her at the moment. The hand she had on my collar slipped to my neck, again she pushed me against her lips pulling a moan from deep within me. 

One thing happened after another, and it started with the door closing, then the world around us fading away as our bodies and souls merged into one throbbing, sweaty being…


End file.
